My Big Brother
by Misamime
Summary: [ReaderxChara] CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! ketika kamu punya kakak laki laki seperti anak-anak GoM , bagaimana sikap mereka kepadamu?/ chapter 5 : Aomine Daiki / bad summary / GAJE
1. Akashi Seijuuro

**yoo! Balik lagi dengan author sinting nan gaje! Misaa! Kali ini misa coba bikin drabble mungkin bisa di bilang sequelnya fic pertama misa yang judulnya 'IMOUTO' , biasanya kan darbble kurobas itu tentang romance kan? Tentang pacar gitu , naah kalau misa bikin drabble **

**READERSXbigbro!chara , jadidisini kamu itu adiknya character kurobas (GoM) , lebih muda satu tahun , terus satu sekolah sama karater itu , eeto , ngerti gak? **

**Ah udah deh! Balik ke cerita! **

**Warning : OOC , TYPO , GARING , GAJE **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_**Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke bukan punya misa , tapi fic ini punya misa, misa Cuma make characternya doang **_

**.**

**Disini ceritanya kamu sekolah di rakuzan , kelas 1 , akashi kelas 2 , trio uncrowned king kelas 3 , oh iya di sini mayuzumi nya dibuat masih kelas 3 . teruss di sini nama kamu jadi , akashi [name]**

* * *

ada tiga orang murid cowok yang membicarakanmu (kita samarkan menjadi cowok A,B, dan C)

"hei , kudengar adiknya akashi masuk sekolah ini ! dan kudengar juga orangnya cantik banget!"

"_majide?! _Jadi penasaran , aku ingin lihat orangnya!"

"katanya kalau jam segini dia ada di kantin!"

"kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!"

Lalu ketiga cowok itu berlari ke kantin , tiba tiba si cowok B itu menginjak sesuatu , si cowok B itu langsung mengangkat kakinya

"buku?" si cowok B itu mengambil buku yang di injaknya , buku itu adalah L.N (light novel)

"itu punya siapa sih? Hari gini masih baca light novel? Pfft..." kata si cowok A

"pfft ! lihat tuh covernya!" ujar si cowok C

Lalu datanglah kamu menyusul mereka bertiga "_sumimasen , _buku itu milikku"

"ah..." ketiga cowok itu langsung merona melihat wajahmu , kamu langsung mengambil L.N yang ada di tangan cowok B , tiba tiba muncul akashi

"(name) ayo cepat , katanya kau ingin makan siang bersama"

"tunggu sebentar sei-nii!" lalu kamu mengikuti akashi dari belakang

ketiga cowok barusan menganga

"tunggu...L.N...'sei-nii'...jadi cewek itu..."

"ADIKNYA AKASHI!?"

"adiknya akashi itu otaku?! Yang benar saja!"

"cantik tapi otaku?! Benar benar... '_beauty in vain' _tuh namanya!"

Lalu tersebar luas lah kabar kalau akashi seijuuro yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang menakutkan , ternyata mempunyai adik perempuan yang cantik tapi sayangnya adiknya itu otaku

'_beauty in vain' _julukannya

.

Kamu di kantin bersama kakakmu akashi seijuuro , tentu saja kalian menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin , akashi yang biasanya keliatan pen—kurang tinggi , sekarang terlihat tinggi ketika berjalan bersamamu , soalnya kamu itu lebih pendek dari akashi .

"sei-chan~ di sini!" reo melambaikan tangannya di salah satu meja di kantin , kamu dan akashi langsung menyusul ke meja itu , di sana ada reo , hayama , nebuya , dan mayuzumi

"he~ jadi ini adiknya sei-chan? Siapa namamu?"

"_hajimemashite , watashiwa namaewa akashi (name) desu , douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" _ kamu memperkenalkan dirimu

"_ka-kawaii! Dia benar benar mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda dengan sei-chan/akashi!" _ batin para senpaimu itu

"ooh! Namaku mibuchi reo"

"aku hayama kotaro!"

"nebuya eikichi"

"mayuzumi chihiro"

Mereka memperkenalkan dirinya masing masing , kamu mulai mnghapal nama mereka

"salam kenal , reo-senpai , kotaro-senpai , eikichi-senpai , dan chihiro-senpai"

'_senpai?! Dia ini benar benar berbeda dengan sei-chan!" _ batin reo

Tiba tiba perhatianmu tertuju kepada L.N yang dipegang mayuzumi , kamu langsung sewot melihat L.N itu

"L.N itu! Itukan L.N limited edition! Chihiro-senpai! Boleh aku lihat L.N itu?" kamu menatap mayuzumi dengan tatapan 'puppy eyes'

"eh? Ah... boleh , nih" mayuzumi memberimu L.N nya , kamu langsung mengambilnya dan membuka setiap halaman L.N itu , matamu berbinar binar , reo , hayama , sama nebuya heran melihatmu

Reo memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada akashi "sei-chan... adikmu itu otaku?"

"...bisa di bilang seperti itu" jawab akashi cuek

Reo langsung spech less tidak menyangka kalau akashi punya adik yang benar benar berbeda dengannya, hayama menilaimu sebagai cewek 'unik' , dan nebuya mengecapmu sebagai cewek 'B-cup' (A/N: denger denger nebuya itu 'sejenis' sama aomine)

"ne- ne- , chihiro senpai! Boleh tidak aku pinjam L.N ini?" tanyamu pada mayuzumi

'_padahal baru kenal... tapi cewek ini sudah sok dekat...' _ batin mayuzumi ,

Sekarang akashi menatap mayuzumi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya (?) "kau akan meminjamkannya kan? Chihiro?"

Mayuzumi langsung merinding melihatnya dan akhirnya "aku akan meminjamkannya , tapi tunggu aku selesai baca dulu"

"benarkah?! Yatta! Arigatou chihiro-senpai!"

* * *

**PSP**

Kamu sudah mulai dekat dengan reo , hayama , nebuya dan mayuzumi , setiap hari kamu selalu mampir ke ruangan klub basket , kali ini kamu datang ke ruangan klub basket itu sambil menangis karena...

"sei-nii~" rengekmu mendekati akashi

"ada apa?" tanya akashi yang kebingungan melihatmu menangis

Kamu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasmu , yaitu PSP , kamu menyodorkan PSP itu kepada akashi , akashi mengambil PSP mu itu dan sekarang tambah bingung

"PSP? Kenapa?"

"PSP KU RUSAAAK! Padahal ada beberapa otome game yang belum aku tamatin!"

Reo , hayama , dan nebuya yang melihat kalian berdua langsung facepalm , akashi menghela nafas dan mengelus ngelus kepalamu

"tenanglah , nanti juga bisa beli lagi kan?"

"aku tidak mau yang baru! Aku ingin psp ini dibenarkan saja!" rengekmu

"ha'i ha'i , nanti bakal di benerin deh , makanya jangan nangis lagi" ujar akashi sambil mengelus kepalamu , dan juga...sambil tersenyum tulus

Reo , hayama , dan nebuya melihat akashi senyum dengan tulus itu langsung gempar ,"_sei-chan/_ _akashi yang selalu menyeringai sekarang tersenyum dengan tulus?! Aah! Sayang banget chi-chan/mayuzumi gak di sini!" _batin mereka dalam hati

Akashi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka bertiga , langsung menatap sinis mereka

"apa lihat-lihat?" tanya akashi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang agak berbau tsundere (?)

"_**lupakan apa yang kalian lihat barusan...sekarang..." **_

"tu-tunggu sei-chan! Kita akan melupakannya! Jadi jangan lempar guntingnya!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

-**sisanya tolong bayangkan sendiri-**

* * *

**Confess to My sister? YOU ARE DEAD**

Kamu habis di tembak oleh seseorang yang tidak kamu kenal , dan kamu langsung ke ruangan klub basket , dan curhat sama reo

"kau harus menolaknya!"

"eh?! Di tolak begitu saja?! Nande?!"

"tentu saja harus di tolak! (name)-chan gak kenal sama orang itu kan?! Ya harus di tolak dong!"

"_datte! Datte! _Ini pertama kalinya aku di tembak! Mungkin lain kali aku tidak punya kesempatan seperti ini!"

"pertama kali?" (hayama)

"benar benar _beauty in vain _deh..." (nebuya)

"tapi aku cukup yakin kalau (name)-chan itu jarang di tembak gara gara (name)-chan itu adiknya sei-chan" sahut reo , yaah kamu juga pasti ngerti maksudnya apaan kan...

Akashi yang sibuk baca buku akhirnya bicara juga "kalau kamu pacaran , waktu mu untuk nonton anime , main psp , dan segalanya bakal kepotong lho" begitu katanya , padahal maksud di balik kata katanya itu akashi gak relain kamu pacaran

"eh?! Majide?!"

Tiba tiba HP mu berdering

"tapi aku sudah dapat banyak tumpukan sms dan telepon dari cowok itu , sekarang dia menelponku lagi"

"kamu memberikannya nomor handponemu?!" reo , hayama , dan nebuya langsung heboh

Tiba tiba akashi mengeluarkan aura hitam akashi langsung menyambar handponemu dan mengangkat telpon itu

"_ah~ (name)-chan kam-"_

"siapa kau? Berani sekali menembak adikku hah! Apa kau ingin cepat mati? Jika kau kau tidak ingin mati , aku akan membunuhmu , jika kau tidak ingin mati terbunuh maka matilah!"

"_a-akashi?!"_

Reo , hayama , nebuya langsung sweatdrop mendengar kata kata akasi '_buset...ntar kalau (name)-chan punya pacar , gimana nasib pacarnya ya?" _ batin trio uncrowned king itu

Kamu langsung panik dengan kelakuan akashi itu , kamu ingin menyambar handpone mu itu tapi karena akashi 'tau segalanya' dan memiliki emperor eye , akashi melakukan _ankle break _kepadamu , tentu saja kamu langsung terjatuh

"jika kau ingin berpacaran dengan adikku , kau harus bisa melangkahi mayatku dulu! Hah , tapi yang ada juga aku melangkahi mayatmu duluan , pokoknya jangan harap kau bisa berpacaran adikku!" *pip* akashi langsung mematikan telponnya dan langsung memblokir nomor cowok itu

"siapa nama cowok yang menembakmu itu?"

"err... namanya kanata yuuji kelas 1D"

'_kanata yuuji...persiapkan dirimu...' _akashi menyeringai

* * *

**OMAKE**

Di ruangan klub , reo , hayama , nebuya , akashi , sama mayuzumi sedang membahas soal pertandingan nanti bisa dibilang mereka sedang rapat , saat rapat selesai mayuzumi langsung pergi ke atap sekolah untuk membaca L.N , saat mayuzumi sudah keluar , tiba tiba kamu menerobos masuk sambil membawa kanton pelastik yang isinya makanan , yaah emang udah kebiasaan kamu suka mampir keruangan klub , gak ada yang protes , soalnya kamu itu adiknya akashi (ngerti kan?)

"sei-nii~ aku bawa cemilan untukmu~" kamu memberi akashi roti yakisoba , dan akashi menerimanya

"makasih (name)"

Nebuya ngiler ngeliat roti yakisoba yang kamu berikan kepada akashi

"ah , buat senpai sekalian aku juga belikan kok " kamu langsung menaruh kantong plastik yang isinya cemilan semua di meja ruangan klub , dan tentu saja nebuya langsung menyambar kantong pelastik itu , tapi nebuya langsung dapat omelan dari reo

.

Saat kamu memakan pocky , reo menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup absurd

"(name)-chan , diantara kita semua yang di sini , termasuk chi-chan , kamu tertarik berpacaran dengan siapa?" akashi yang sedang mengunyah roti yakisoba itu langsung batuk batuk , sedangkan kamu tetap stay calm (chi-chan = mayuzumi)

"diantara kalian ya?...hmmm...sama sei-nii!" jawabmu sambil bercanda

Akashi masih sok stay cool padahal hatinya sudah berbunga bunga , reo facepalm

"jawab yang serius dong!"

Kamu langsung menatap reo dengan tatapan inosen dan mengatakan "reo-senpai ingin jawaban yang serius?"

Entah kenapa akashi sudah mengeluarkan aura yandere nya tapi agak berbau 'siscon' , nebuya sama hayama entah kenapa tiba tiba keselek (?) , reo langsung panik

"chihir—" kamu belum selesai ngomong , kata katamu langsung di potong reo

"oke! Gak usah dijawab! Lupakan pertanyaanku yang barusan!"

"eeh? Nande? Padahal aku mau bilang kalau aku tertarik berpacaran dengan chihiro-senpai" dengan polosnya kamu mengatakan itu , aura yandere akashi semakin dahsyat , reo semakin panik , tapi hayama malah kepo

"eh!? Nande? Jelasin dong! jelasin!"

"eum... mungkin karena chihiro-senpai itu juga otaku sepertiku , kan asik tuh kalau pacaran sama orang yang hobinya sama!" setelah kamu mengatakan itu , aura yandere akashi semakin menjadi , dan entah kenapa tiba tiba lampu ruangan klub basket hidup mati sendiri nebuya dan reo merinding , sedangkan kamu dan hayama Cuma mikir kalau lampu itu konslet , padahal lampu itu hidup mati sendiri gara gara ulah aura yandere akashi (?)

'_**chihiro...kau adalah targetku sekarang!' **_batin akashi , sedangkan mayuzumi yang sedang baca L.N di atap sekolah langsung merinding dan bersin bersin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wahahahaha *ketawa nista* gaje banget kaan!? , ngomong ngomong misa bikin fic ini tuh gara gara baca review nya psychorea di fic yang judulnya 'IMOUTO'**

**lanjut? atau delete?**

**kalau mau lanjut review :3 kalau bisa review nya ngasih saran juga ==a**

**misa update nya kalau dapet ide aja ya #plakkk**

**next chapter antara si mas tsundere sama si mas dere dere , readers pengennya gimana?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Midorima Shintarou

**Bacotan author :**

**Demi apapun misa seneng banget sama kalian yang review! Padahal baru satu chapter tapi yang review udah banyak banget! Makasiih buat dukungannya! XD **

**Btw , sekarang bagiannya midorima , banyak yang voting midorima ketimbang kise , fans kise sabar yoo~ **

_**Disclaimer : kurobas bukan punya misa tapi fic ini punya misa, misa Cuma make karakternya doang **_

**Warning : OOC (kemungkinan) , TYPO , GAJE **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Kayak chapter kemaren , kamu sekolah di shuutoku , kelas 1 , midorima sama bakao kelas 2 , senpai senpainya kelas 3 , dan juga nama kamu di sini jadi midorima (name)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Upacara penerimaan murid baru , seluruh murid di suruh berkumpul di gym , dan midorima yang daritadi duduk itu tidak bisa diam , midorima terus melihat kesana kemari seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu , takao yang duduk di sebelah midorima pun jadi penasaran

"_doushitano? _Shin-chan"

"nggak ada apa apa-nodayo"

"ayolah shin-chan~ kasihtau dong!"

"berisik-nodayo , dasar kepo" kata kata midorima itu jadi bikin takao pundung , tiba tiba midorima melihat sesuatu lalu dia menghela nafas

"ya ampun...bisa bisa nya dia tidur saat penerimaan murid baru" gumam midorima

.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai , semua murid keluar dari gym , tapi midorima menunggu seseorang di depan gym , takao yang sedang berkumpul dengan senpai senpainya (miyaji , ootsubo dan kimura) sedang membicarakan tentang latihan basket nanti , tiba tiba miyaji tanya ke takao

"mana si midorima?"

"gaktau , dia kayak yang lagi nunggu seseorang di depan gym" jawab takao sambil nunjuk midorima yang lagi sama cewek di depan gym

"eh! Tunggu! Siapa cewek itu?!" takao heboh

.

kamu keluar dari gym sambil menguap , karena selama upacara kamu itu tertidur dan sekarang midorima itu menjitak kepalamu

"itte! Apaan sih onii-chan?!" kamu mengelus ngelus kepalamu

"kamu ini! bisa bisa nya tidur di saat upacara penerimaan murid baru! nanodayo"

"mau bagaimana lagi...aku kan ngantuk!"

Sementara itu takao , ootsubo , miyaji , dan kimura yang sedang memerhatikan kalian berdua itu bertanya tanya , kamu itu siapanya midorima

"cewek itu siapanya midorima sih?" kimura penasaran

"tapi kalau di lihat baik baik , mereka itu mirip deh" ujar ootsubo

"mungkin adiknya! Dia adiknya midorima , takao?" miyaji nanya ke takao

"mana aku tahu , aku kan kalau nganter shin-chan pulang gak pernah masuk kerumahnya jadi aku tidak tahu dia punya adik apa nggak" jawab takao

"huuh! Dasar! Mau mau nya aja jadi tukang becaknya midorima!" ledek miyaji ke takao

.

Midorima melihat pita seragammu yang tidak rapih , midorima menghela nafas dan jongkok di depanmu dan membenarkan pita seragammu

"tuh , pake pita seragam aja masih gak bisa , kapan bisanya sih? nodayo" kata midorima , kamu hanya cengengesan , padahal midorima itu senang bisa mengikat pita seragammu , yaah maklum lah tsundere akut namanya juga

Midorima mengambil sesuatu di kantong seragamnya , dan yang dia ambil itu jepit yang bewarna hijau muda "nih jepit rambut , ini lucky item mu hari ini , jangan sampai hilang" begitu katanya , padahal aslinya midorima ngasih kamu jepit itu sebagai ucapan selamat masuk sma shuutoku , tapi midorima terlalu tsundere untuk mengatakannya

"hoo! Arigatou onii-chan!" kamu langsung memakai jepit itu dan senyum kepada midorima , penyakit tsundere midorima kumat

"a-aku memberikannya kepadamu karena itu lucky item mu hari ini! bukan sebagai maksud yang lain!-nanodayo"

"iya-iya deh..." '_dasar tsundere...' _batinmu

Karena takao dan yang lain penasaran banget , akhirnya mereka menyusul kalian berdua

"yo! Shin-chan! Siapa cewek ini? pacarmu?" goda takao pada midorima

"baka , dia ini bukan pacarku" jawab midorima cuek

Kamu langsung memperkenalkan dirimu kepada mereka

"_hajimemashite , _namaku midorima (name) , aku adiknya si tsundere ini" katamu sambil menunjuk midorima

Takao , ootsubo , kimura , miyaji langsung gempar

"EEEH?! KAMU ADIKNYA MIDORIMA/SHIN-CHAN!?" teriak mereka berempat di depan gym

"kenapa kalian kaget? Nodayo" tanya midorima

"kamu gak pernah cerita kalau kamu punya adik perempuan!" ujar miyaji heboh sambil menatapmu

"untuk apa aku cerita segala? nodayo" jawab midorima jutek

"tapi untung deh adiknya gak tsundere akut kayak shin-chan! Ahahahaha"

"aku bukan tsundere nanodayo!" teriak midorima , tapi midorima di cuekin sama mereka berempat , dan mereka berempat memperkenalkan dirinya masing masing kepadamu

"ah ngomong ngomong namaku kazunari takao"

"namaku ootsubo taisuke"

"namaku miyaji kiyoshi"

"namaku shinsuke kimura"

Dan sejak hari itu kamu langsung dekat dengan mereka , apalagi sama takao , mereka juga senang denganmu karena kamu itu tidak tsundere seperti midorima (?)

* * *

**Jan-ken-pon!**

Kamu merasa kasihan sama takao yang selalu kalah suit dengan kakakmu midorima dan berakhir menjadi supir – lebih tepatnya jadi tukang becaknya midorima , makanya waktu takao mau suit dengan midorima menentukan siapa yang narik gerobak saat pulang nanti , kamu meminta pada takao

"takao-senpai , biarkan aku menggantikanmu suit dengan onii-chan" begitu kamu mengatakannya kacamata midorima langsung retak

"tapi (name)-chan..."

"sudahlah.. biar aku gantikan saja! Tenang aja deh!aku tidak akan kalah dalam suit!"

Kamu langsung menggantikan takao suit

"kalau aku menang , selama satu minggu nanti onii-chan yang narik gerobaknya ya! dan yang naik gerobaknya itu aku dan takao-senpai! Oke?"

Kacamata midorima langsung merosot , tapi midorima tetap yakin kalau dia akan menang karena

"hmp! Jangan harap kau bisa menang nodayo, Menurut oha-asa hari ini keburuntungan cancer itu peringkat paling atas,sedangkan zodiakmu itu peringkat paling terakhir " midorima pede abis

Kamu hanya menghela nafas "halah , yang gituan aja di percaya , hanya orang bego yang percaya begituan , nama acaranya juga aho-asa kan?"

"oha-asa! Nanodayo!"

"iya deh terserah"takao yang mendengar pertengkaran kalian itu benar benar ingin tertawa , sekarang takao sedang memegang perutnya sambil menahan ketawa

"kalau aku yang menang kau harus membelikanku lucky item selama seminggu-nodayo"

"iya bawel amat sih , buruan suit"

**JAN-KEN-PON!**

***GLEGARR!* **(ceritanya ada background gambar petir)

Takao spechless , matanya membelalak

Kacamata midorima langsung hancur (?) , dan midorima langsung membatu

"_ke-kenapa... kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!" _batin midorima

Midorima mengeluarkan batu , kamu menegluarkan kertas , jadi kamu menang

kamu tersenyum puas "YATTA! Aku menang! Takao-senpai aku menang! onii-chan akan menjadi tukang becak kita selama seminggu!" kamu teriak kegirangan , takao menangis karena terlalu senang

"makasih (name)-chan! Makasih banget!" takao langsung memelukmu , midorima cemburu (?) dan langsung memisahkan takao darimu

"jangan peluk-peluk adikku nodayo! Nanti dia ketularan bodoh sepertimu bakao!" padahal aslinya midorima gak rela kamu di peluk peluk takao atau sama orang lain

'_...shin-chan siscon' _batin takao

"sa! Waktunya pulang! Onii-chan~ tarik gerobaknya~" karena midorima itu tipe yang menepati janji dan tipe sayang adik , akhirnya midorima menerima kenyataan kalau dia akan menjadi tukang becak selama seminggu

-**sisanya tolong bayangkan sendiri- **

* * *

**OMAKE **

Kamu sedang sarapan dengan keluargamu dan tentu saja dengan midorima juga ,ibumu sedang ada di dapur dan ayahmu sudah pergi bekerja, midorima sudah selesai makan , dan berdiri sambil menggendong sesuatu , kamu yang sedang makan pun langsung tersedak melihat apa yang midorima gendong itu , yang midorima gendong itu adalah , tas gendong yang berbentuk boneka beruang bisa di bilang tas itu adalah milikmu waktu kelas 5 SD

"onii-chan... apa itu?"

"ini? tentu saja ini lucky item ku hari ini " jawab midorima cuek

"onii-chan kimoi~" ledekmu kepada midorima , midorima masih stay calm tapi hatinya hancur gara gara kamu bilang 'onii-chan kimoi~' kepadanya (kimoi = menjijikan)

.

Di sekolah (kelas midorima)

Kata kata '_onii-chan kimoi~' _terus menggema di kepala midorima , tidak menyangka kamu akan mengatakan itu kepadanya . midorima menjambak rambutnya sendiri , takao yang duduk di depan midorima bingung dengan kelakuan midorima

"kenapa shin-chan?"

"..."

"biar kutebak , pasti (name)-chan mengatakan sesuatu padamu sampai bikin kamu shock gitu"

"diam kau!"

"tapi shin-chan , aku benar benar tidak menyangka kamu membawa lucky item yang seperti itu...pfft...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa takao langsung meledak begitu melihat tas gendong beruang yang di bawa midorima , dan juga takao mikir gimana kalau midorima pakai tas itu dan dibawa kemana mana , pasti bakal ngakak banget

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyahahaha! Makin lama makin gaje aja ini fic! Udah gaje , pendek pula!**

**Next : antara kise atau kuroko , readers pengennya gimana? Kalau bisa ngasih saran juga ya**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Kise Ryouta

**Bacotan Author :**

**Chapter 3! Kali ini gilirannya kise! Banyak banget yang ngevote kise :3 , btw , kalian tuh seneng banget sih ngenistain kise , ngebully kise -_- , tapi emang udah nasibnya sih! Wakakakaka *ketawa nista* **

**(kise : hidoi ssu...) **

**Kise kan orangnya berisik gak bisa diem (teu daek cicing kata orang sunda mah) , kalau di sini si readersnya tuh orangnya kalem gitu , kebalikannya kise lah , btw buat kalian yang baca fic misa yang judulnya IMOUTO itu si kise kan di panggil sama adiknya tuh **_**'anta'**_** atau **_**'omae'**_** karena terlalu watir , di sini si kise di panggil sama adiknya 'Ryouta' aja deh **

**Yaak! Enjoy aja deh sama chapter ini! :3 **

_**Disclaimer : kurobas bukan punya misa , tapi fic ini punya misa , misa Cuma make karakternya doang**_

**.**

**Biasalah~ , kamu sekolah di kaijo , kelas 1 sma , kise kelas 2 , kasamatsu , hayakawa , sama moriyama kelas 3 dan di sini nama kamu jadi Kise (name)**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

* * *

Kamu sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah , orang orang terus memerhatikanmu , apalagi laki-laki , ada yang mangap , ada juga yang ngiler (?) ngeliatin kamu , maklum lah ...kamu itu adiknya badut kuning yang berisik itu - maaf, maksudnya kamu itu adiknya Kise Ryouta sang model terkenal itu .

"hei- cewek itu cantik banget! Aku baru melihatnya"

"mungkin dia anak kelas 1"

"aku dengar dia itu adiknya Kise Ryouta"

"EEEH?!"

.

Kise sedang makan di kantin bersama senpai-senpainya , yaitu Kasamatsu , Hayakawa , dan Moriyama , entah kenapa daritadi kise itu nyengir-nyengir mulu kayak orang gila , sampe bikin kasamatsu aneh liatnya

"oi! Kise , kenapa nyengir-nyengir kayak orang gila sih!? Serem tau!" bentak Kasamatsu

"mungkin dia mulai lapar..." sahut Moriyama , dilanjut oleh Hayakawa

"Mu(l)ai (l)apa(r)! Mulai (l)apa(r)! Mulai (l)apa(r)!" (*) stop! Kenapa malah jadi iklan snick*rs? Oke , balik ke cerita

Kise yang daritadi nyengir terus akhirnya ngomong "ehehehe~ , aku senang-ssu , soalnya adik perempuanku masuk sekolah ini-ssu!" lalu kise melihatmu sedang berjalan , dan dia langsung teriak teriak memanggilmu

"(name)-cchi! _Kocchi! Kocchi!" _teriak Kise memanggilmu , orang orang yang ada di kantin pun langsung melihat kepadamu , sebenarnya kamu sudah malu dengan kelakuan Kise yang seperti itu , tapi kamu langsung menyusul Kise

"Ryouta , tolong jangan bikin malu..." kamu menatap dingin Kise , tapi Kise malah gemas melihatmu dan sekarang dia memelukmu

"huwaa! Wajahmu barusan manis sekali-ssu! Oh iya! Panggil aku 'onii-chan' dong!" rengek kise , tapi yang kise dapatkan adalah tojosan pas diperutnya

"kuh..."

"tidak mau ...ngomong-ngomong mereka ini temanmu Ryouta?" kamu melirik Kasamatsu , Hayakawa , Moriyama , Kasamatsu langsung canggung begitu kamu melihat dia , maklum lah Kasamatsu itu canggung canggung gimana gitu sama cewek , Hayakawa sibuk makan sendiri , sedangkan Moriyama terpesona denganmu – bisa dibilang Moriyama jatuh Tjinta padamu pada pandangan pertama

"eh? Iya-ssu , mereka temanku , senpai ku" kata Kise sambil menahan sakit di perutnya

Kamu langsung memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka

"_hajimemashite , _namaku Kise (name) , maaf jika Ryouta selalu membuat kalian repot" kamu membukkuk-kan badanmu , dan yang terlintas di kepala mereka adalah

'_sopan sekali...orangnya kalem , gak kayak Kise yang berisik' _

"ah- na-namaku Ka-Kasamatsu Yukio" Kasamatsu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil malu malu

"namaku Hayakawa Mutsuhi(r)o!" Hayakawa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat

"namaku Moriyama Yoshitaka , masih single" kata Moriyama sambil mengibaskan poninya

"oi , Moriyama , ngapain bilang masih single segala? Gak penting banget tau ga" sahut Kasamatsu

"Moriyama-senpai bukan single , tapi jomblo-ssu" lanjut Kise

"kalau begitu boleh aku memanggil kalian , Hayakawa-kun , Moriyama-kun , dan Kasamatsu-kun?" tanyamu

Dan yang terlintas di kepala mereka '_kun?! Kun?! Dia benar benar beda abis sama kise!' _

"tidak masalah!" jawab Hayakawa

"bo-boleh" jawab Kasamatsu sambil malu malu

"dengan senang hati" jawab Moriyama sambil mengibaskan poninya lagi alias sok ganteng , yah maklum lah Moriyama sok ganteng di depan cewek yang di taksirnya , alias Moriyama naksir kamu

* * *

**Ulat Bulu **

Kamu sedang di bawah pohon berdua sama kise awalnya kamu sendiri tapi tiba muncul kise , dia langsung duduk di sebelahmu dan dia terus mengajakmu mengobrol tapi kamu cuekin Kise terus , kamu sedang membaca buku , kamu memegang buku itu dengan kedua tanganmu , lalu kamu menyimpan tangan sebelah kananmu di pahamu tapi kamu merasa tangan sebelah kananmu itu ada yang nusuk-nusuk , saat kamu melihat tangan kananmu ada bulu yang menempel – lebih tepatnya seperti menusuk kulitmu

'_bulu? Kenapa di tanganku ada bulu?' _ kamu mencabut bulu yang menancap di tangan kanan mu itu awalnya kamu cuek cuek saja dengan bulu itu , tapi begitu kamu melihat ke pahamu , wajahmu langsung pucat

"Ryouta...kamu sayang padaku kan?"

"e-eh?! Tentu saja aku sayang padamu-ssu! Kenapa kamu tiba tiba nanya seperti itu-ssu?"

"kalau aku meminta tolong apapun , kamu akan menolongku kan?"

"tentu saja-ssu! Tapi kalau kamu minta tolong padaku , ada syaratnya-ssu!"

"apa itu?"

"panggil aku onii-chan dulu-ssu! " titah Kise , awalnya kamu itu ogah banget tapi saat melihat makhluk yang terus berjalan di bajumu itu , akhirnya kamu terpaksa mengatakannya sambil ogah ogahan sih

"onii-chan"

"kurang menghayati!" kamu sudah kesal dengan Kise , tapi begitu kamu melihat kebawah lagi , makhluk itu terus berjalan dan perlahan semakin dekat wajahmu tambah pucat

"o-onii-chan..." katamu sambil menahan rasa amarah dan juga rasa takut

"yosh! Gitu dong! nah apa pertolonganmu-ssu?"

"tolong ambilin ulat bulu yang sedang berjalan di bajuku" katamu sambil menunjuk ulat bulu yang sedang berjalan di bajumu , kise melihat ulat bulu yang sedang berjalan itu , dia terus melihatnya selama 15 detik dan akhirnya...

"...GYAAAAH! MENJAUH DARIKU! JANGAN DEKATKAN MAKHLUK ITU KEPADAKU-SSU!" lalu kise lari ngebirit meninggalkanmu

"gyaa! Ryouta! Jangan pergi dong!" kamu langsung mengejar kise dengan ulat bulu yang masih berjalan di bajumu

-**sisanya tolong bayangkan sendiri-**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Moriyama mengajakmu berkencan ,kamu bingung harus jawab apa ke Moriyama akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk curhat kepada kakakmu Kise

Kamu sedang di kamar Kise dan mengatakan

"Moriyama-kun mengajakku kencan , aku harus bagaimana?" , kise langsung membelalak-kan matanya dan langsung meninggikan suaranya yang cempreng

"Moriyama-senpai mengajakmu kencan!? Tidak boleh-ssu! Tidak boleh!"

"kenapa?"

"Moriyama-senpai itu orangnya mesum-ssu! Suka mikir jorok! Makanya kalau dia nembak cewek ditolak terus-ssu!" Kise memfitnah Moriyama yang nggak-nggak , demi kamu gak jadi kencan sama Moriyama

"tapi kasihan Moriyama-kun dia sudah membelikanku tiket nonton bioskop" kamu menunjukkan tiket bioskop itu , Kise langsung menyambarnya dan menyobeknya

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH-SSU! PERINTAHKU MUTLAK!" entah sejak kapan Kise kerasukan Akashi

''...baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wahahaha! Sumpah gaje banget! Nambah pendek pula! Wkwkwkwk**

**Btw , yang ulat bulu itu misa pernah ngalamin lho , waktu itu misa lagi ngobrol sama temen , tau tau tangan tuh ngerasa ada yang nusuk nusuk , pas diliat tuh ada bulu yang nancep , pas ngeliat kebawah , ternyata ada ulat bulu lagi jalan , minta tolong ke temen , eeh temen misanya malah jerit jeritan terus lari -_- , tapi misa kejar teman misa itu sambil teriak "tolongin gue wooy!" , tapi semakin misa deketin , temen misa itu semakin menghindar , udah gak mau nolongin ,ulat bulu nya terus jalan keatas lagi -_- , akhirnya misa minta tolong ke satpam sekolah /curhat**

**.**

**Oh iya , hayakawa itu kalau ngomong R sama L itu suka ketuker , jadi kalau ngomong L dia nyebutnya R , kalau nyebut R dia nyebutnya L , istilahnya kayak yang cadel lah...**

**next : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning : OOC , GAJE , ABAL **

_**Disclaimer : kurobas bukan milik misa~**_

**ENJOY!**

**.**

* * *

Di Gym , SMA Seirin , sedang ada keributan karena kuroko yang sedang latihan tiba-tiba menghilang , semuanya heboh , dan mereka terus nanya-nanya ke Kagami

"oi! Kagami! Si Kuroko mana?! Bukannya barusan dia bersamamu?" tanya Hyuuga

"mana aku tahu! Katanya dia mau menjemput seseorang , lalu tiba-tiba menghilang!"

"Siapa tahu dia sudah ada di sini! Tapi kita tidak mengetahui keberadaannya!"

Semuanya langsung mencari Kuroko , tapi tidak ketemu juga – berarti Kuroko emang beneran ilang , tapi Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu Gym dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang bersembunyi di belakangnya

"ano... minna-san , maaf kalau tiba-tiba aku menghilang"

"ah! itu dia! Darimana saja kau?! Ka—eeh! Siapa cewek itu?!" Riko yang awalnya ingin memukul Kuroko langsung kaget melihat cewek yang ada di belakang Kuroko

"ah—dia ini adikku , dia anak baru di sini...bisa dibilang dia anak kelas satu di sini"

"hee...adik ya? tunggu dulu... Kuroko punya adik... punya adik..." Kiyoshi mikir-mikir , maklum lah... Telmi

"EEEEHH?! KUROKO PUNYA ADIK?!" seluruh anggota basket Seirin langsung gempar

"hai , memangnya kenapa?" tapi Kuroko tetep stay calm seakan 'masa bodoh' dengan reaksi mereka

"kamu gak pernah cerita kalau kamu punya adik!" semuanya langsung menegrubungi kamu dan Kuroko juga

" Kamu adiknya Kuroko?!" Riko gemas melihatmu malah matanya berbinar melihatmu .

"hei (name) ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Kuroko 'memisahkan' diri darimu , wajahmu yang barusan tertutup oleh punggung kuroko sekarang terlihat jelas , dan 'mereka' semua melihat wajahmu , kamu langsung gugup ingin cepat-cepat bersembunyi lagi di belakang Kuroko

"eh...aku...namaku Kuroko (Name)...sa-salam kenal" kamu memperkenalkan dirimu sambil malu-malu ,lalu kamu menyusul Kuroko dan bersembunyi lagi di belakangnya

'_kawaii~' _batin mereka semua

"ah ngomong- ngomong namaku Aida Riko , aku manajer sekaligus pelatih tim basket Seirin" Riko tersenyum kepadamu , kamu senyum kembali kepada Riko , lalu Riko memperkenalkan yang lainnya kepadamu

" Yang pakai kacamata ini Hyuuga Junpei , yang matanya sipit ini Izuki Shun ,yang matanya terus merem ini Tsuchida Satoshi , yang muka kucing ini namanya Koganei Shinji , terus yang beralis tebal ini namanya Mitobe Rinnosuke , yang kayak orang idiot ini Kiyoshi Teppei , dan oranng ini- " Riko memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu

'_ternyata pelatih memberikan kita julukan seperti itu...' _ batin mereka , dan sampai akhirna Riko memperkenalkan Kagami kepadamu

"nah yang ini Kagami Taiga "

Kamu melihat wajah Kagami , dan karena wajah Kagami sangar kayak preman (menurutmu) kamu langsung ketakutan melihat Kagami dan kamu berbisik kepada Kuroko

"onii-chan... orang itu menakutkan..." tapi bisikanmu terdengar jelas oleh Riko

"_kora! _Bakagami! Kamu membuat (name)-chan jadi takut tuh!"

"he? Memangnya aku ngapain sampe bikin dia takut?" tanya Kagami kebingungan kemudian Kagami melirikmu , dan kamu langsung bergeridik ngeri

"hiiiy!"

Kuroko menghela nafas berat , dia balik badan dan mengelus-ngelus kepalamu , dan yang terpintas di kepala mereka adalah '_kawaaiiii~!' _, lalu Kuroko berkata

"sebenarnya Kagami-kun itu orang baik kok..."

Kagami langsung terharu mendengar kata-kata bayangannya itu "Kuroko... "

"—tapi hanya saja wajah Kagami-kun itu memang tidak meyakinkan"

***GUBRAAKKK* **

"KUROKO! TEME!"

"tapi apa yang dikatakan Kuroko emang bener kok" sahut hyuuga sambil membenarkan kacamatanya , yang lain hanya mengangguk

"Kagami emang baik orangnya , tapi wajahnya yang sangar itu bikin orang lain gak yakin kalau dia itu baik" ujar Kiyoshi , dan yang lain hanya mengangguk

Kagami frustasi (?) dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan berteriak "jadi gimana dong!? aku harus senyum-senyum gak jelas kayak orang idiot seperti Kiyoshi-senpai?!"

"o-orang idiot? Aku di bilang idiot? Jadi selama ini aku selalu di sebut idiot sama kalian semua?!" akhirnya Kiyoshi peka juga...

"hah? Kau baru sadar ya?" kompak seluruh anggota basket Seirin , Kiyoshi langsung pundung di pojokan sambil bergumam

"hiks...aku di bilang idiot...aku di bilang idiot..."

"ma! Salam kenal ya (name)-chan!"

Sejak hari itu kamu menjadi dekat dengan mereka semua , yaah walaupun kamu kadang masih malu-malu kalau bareng mereka sih , walaupun sudah dekat tetap saja kamu ketakutan kalau melihat Kagami

* * *

**GHOST STORIES**

Kamu , dan kakakmu Kuroko dan juga bersama seluruh anggota basket Tim Seirin sedang berkumpul di suatu Ruangan sambil gelap-gelapan hanya ada satu batang lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu, tunggu—kenapa kamu bersama anggota seirin juga?

=flashback=

_Liburan musim panas , orangtua mu pergi selama musim panas , dan kamu ditinggal berdua dengan Kuroko , tapi saat pagi-pagi kamu melihat Kuroko sedang mengkemas barang seakan dia mau pergi _

"_onii-chan... mau pergi?"_

"_iya , aku ada training camp bersama timku selama satu minggu" _

_Lalu kamu berpikir , selama liburan kamu ditinggal oleh orangtuamu berduaan dengan Kuroko , sekarang Kuroko mau pergi selama seminggu , berarti selama seminggu nanti kamu akan sendirian dirumah _

_Liburan musim panas - sendirian dirumah selama seminggu _

_Dan sempat terlintas di kepalamu , setiap musim panas pasti banyak hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran , karena kamu takut hantu akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk ikut bersama kuroko _

"_ONII-CHAN! AKU MAU IKUT!"_

"_ha?"_

"_BOLEH YA? YAYAYAYA? AKU TAKUT SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH!" _

_Dan kuroko baru ingat kalau dia punya adik yang penakut sepertimu , akhirnya Kuroko membiarkanmu ikut bersamanya _

'_pelatih pasti juga butuh teman perempuan selama training camp' batin kuroko _

_Dan benar saja saat kalian sampai di tempat training camp , kamu langsung di sambut baik-baik oleh Riko _

"_untunglah ada (name)-chan! Jadi aku ada teman deh!" _

_Dan sialnya , setelah latihan basket – Riko mengajak semuanya untuk berkumpul di ruanganya (ruanganmu juga) untuk bercerita hantu _

"_hello! Musim panas gitu! Musim panas itu ya harus cerita hantu dong!" _

back to present=

Sekarang kamu sedang duduk di sebelah Kuroko – lebih tepatnya kamu terus memeluk tangannya , dan kamu bersumpah kalau kamu tidak akan melepaskan tangan Kuroko sampai semuanya selesai dan juga biar Kuroko gak tiba-tiba ngilang kayak dulu lagi (a/n : yang baca fic 'imouto' pasti tau deh)

"sekarang giliranku bercerita ya!" sahut Riko semangat

_suatu hari ada seorang gadis yang di tinggal sendirian di rumah oleh orangtua nya selama 3 hari , karena orang tua nya ada pekerjaan di luar kota _

_Malam pertama gadis itu di tinggal sendirian , sekitar jam 10 malam lebih dia mendengar ada orang yang mengetok-ngetok pintu rumahnya , gadis itu pun langsung pergi membuka pintu rumahnya , karena takut itu adalah orang jahat dia hanya membukanya sedikit , dan dia melihat ada ibu-ibu yang wajahnya pucat karena dia hanya membuka pintu itu sedikit gadis itu hanya melihat setengah dari sosok ibu itu_

"_ya? ada apa?" _

"_... saya orang sebelah..."_

_Gadis itu kebingungan dengan respon ibu itu _

"_maaf , kalau nyari orangtua saya , mereka sedang bekerja di luar kota" _

"_...saya orang sebelah..." _

_Gadis itu tambah bingung dengan respon ibu itu , malah gadis itu menganggap ibu itu stress _

"_maaf ya bu , kalau mau kesini lagi besok aja... sudah malam" lalu gadis itu menutup pintu itu , dan pergi ke kamarnya _

_Malam kedua gadis itu ditinggal sendirian gadis itu menunggu ibu itu datang lagi tapi tidak datang juga , akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja , tapi saat dia tidur dia terbangun sekitar jam 12 malam , dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu _

_*tok*tok*Tok*Tok*tok*tok*tok* _

_Gadis itu tidak merespon suara ketukan itu , tapi sudah 10 menit suara ketukan itu tidak hilang juga , malah semakin lama suara ketukan itu semakin keras _

_*__**tok*tok*tok*Tok*Tok*Tok***_

"_**saya orang sebelah..." **__gadis itu mendengar suara ibu-ibu yang kemarin mampir kerumahnya , tapi entah kenapa bulu kuduk gadis itu jadi berdiri dan gadis itu juga mencium bau anyir _

_*__**braak*brrak*braak*braak***__ ketuka itu semakin keras malah bisa di bilang pintu rumahnya itu sedang di pukul-pukul_

"_**SAYA ORANG SEBELAH!" **__dan ibu itu berteriak di depan rumah gadis itu , tentu saja gadis itu semakin takut , tapi ketukan itu semakin keras dan ibu itu terus berteriak , akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri dan membuka pintunya , saat gadis itu membuka pintunya matanya langsung membelalak karena ... dia melihat ibu itu tapi... badan ibu itu hanya SEBELAH_

_Gadis itu mematung dia tidak bisa bergerak , dan ibu itu terus mengatakan _

"_**saya orang sebelah..."**_

_**.**_

Riko sudah selesai bercerita , semuanya hening- , dan tiba-tiba

*FUH~* Riko meniup api di lilin itu sampai mati , satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu (sebenarnya lampu nya bisa di nyalain juga , tapi biar greget lampunya di matiin terus make lilin aja deh) seketika ruangan jadi gelap gulita

**GYAAAAAHHH! **

Semua langsung berteriak (kecuali kuroko) , yang teriaknya paling histeris adalah kamu dan Kagami , akhirnya Riko menyalakan lampu jadi ruangan kembali terang , posisi mereka?

Kamu memeluk Kuroko , malah sekarang kamu sedang menangis karena saking takutnya , sekarang Kuroko mengelus-ngelus kepalamu

"sudahlah... jangan nangis , 'onii-chan' di sini bersamamu" kata Kuroko sambil menenangkanmu

Kagami , Hyuuga , Kiyoshi ,Koganei , Tsuchida , Furihata , Kawahara , Mitobe , Izuki , dan Fukuda saling berpelukan kayak t*lletub*es

"_mattaku! _Masa gitu aja kalian takut sih!? Biasa aja kali!" sasuga Aida Riko (?) dia sama sekali gak takut sama cerita Hantu

* * *

**OMAKE **

Setelah pulang training camp , kamu benar-benar tidak ingin di tinggal sendiri dirumah (gara-gara cerita Riko waktu itu)

"pokoknya aku tidak mau sendiri di rumah! Kalau onii-chan mau pergi aku juga ikut!"

Kuroko menghela nafas berat , sebenarnnya Kuroko ingin sekali marah kepada Riko karena dia sudah menceritakan cerita hantu seperti itu , tapi mau bagaimana lagi - Kuroko punya adik penakut dan manja sepertimu , sesekali dia ingin sekali menjitakmu

'_tapi bagaimanapun juga , aku sayang kepadanya' _ begitu batin kuroko

.

**Edaan! Kali ini kepanjangan! Udah panjang! GAJE banget lagi! =_= demi apapun makin lama ini fic jadi tambah GAJE deh! GAJE MAXIMAL! , ini juga misa ngetiknya kebut-kebutan , gomen kalau chapter ini gak sesuai dengan kalian harapkan ==a**

**Next : antara Titan Ungu sama Abang Dim , dakian , kucel , kumel , bau , hidup lagi! **

**(Aomine : oi! Kampret lu author!)**

**oh , atau nggak si jidat lebar- akashi lagi (extra)**

**(Akashi : jidat lebar katamu? *snip*)**

**Vote yaa~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Aomine Daiki

**Chapter 5 update! ternyata abang dim itu banyak fansnya wakakakak okeh , silakan menikmati! **

**warning : OOC , GAJE , TYPO **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Suatu hari ada manusia purba dim yang dakian , dekil , bau , kucel udah itu hidup lagi! - maaf , larat .

Suatu hari seorang Aomine Daiki sedang latihan basket bersama rekan-rekan tim Too nya , tunggu—kenapa Aomine ikut latihan?tumben banget . Ah sudahlah lupakan saja .

Lalu ada gadis cantik berkulit putih mencari Aomine ke Gym alias cewek itu adalah kamu. Momoi yang menyadari kedatanganmu langsung menyusulmu

"ahh~ (name)-chan! Ada apaa?"

"aku datang mencari gangur—maksudku Daki—bukan maksudku—"kamu terlalu banyak memberi kakakmu Aomine Daiki julukan seperti _gangguro , Daki , dim , manusia purba , _dan lain-lain. Momoi langsung mengerti kamu mencari Aomine

"Aomine-kun!" teriak Momoi di dalam Gym

"_nandayo , _Satsuki?"

"(name)-chan mencarimu!" , begitu cowok-cowok di dalam gym mendengar kata 'chan' berarti ada cewek! .

Dengan malasnya Aomine datang menyusulmu

"ada apa (name)?" katanya sambil menguap selebar-lebarnya , kamu yang tidak suka dengan kakakmu yang menguap seperti itu langsung menyumpalkan mulutnya dengan sepatu yang kamu pakai (?)

"hoaam-asdfghjkl!—puah! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Aomine langsung melepas sepatumu yang menyumpal mulutnya (?) dan melemparnya tepat kewajamu , tapi untungnya sepatu itu langsung kamu tangkap dengan tanganmu

"makanya jangan menguap seperti itu , lain kali—jika kau menguap seperti itu akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan sampah"

"maa—maa Dai-chan , (name)-chan jangan bertengkar~"

"ck! Yasudah! Ada apaan nih?!"

"oh—itu kata ibu pulang nanti—"

.

"hei! Siapa cewek itu? Cantik banget!" sahut Susa

"sumimasen—tapi kenapa cewek secantik itu berbicara sama Aomine-san yang seperti gangguro ya?" kata Sakurai sambil menatap kamu dan Aomine yang sedang berbicara

"hah?"

"eeh! Sumimasen! Bukan itu maksudnya! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

"tidak usah minta maaf segala Sakurai , lagipula apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar" ujar Imas—maksudnya Imayoshi

"AOMINEE! TEMEE! LUCKY BASTARD! Udah beruntung punya teman semasa kecil yang bohai kayak Momoi! Sekarang kamu berbicara dengan cewek secantik itu!" sahut Wakamatsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya , maklumlah—sirik sama si AHOMINE

Tiba-tiba Sakurai menahan tawanya "pfft!"

"ada apa Sakurai?" tanya Susa

"pfft—ah—sumimasen , aku hanya kepikiran – orang item kayak Aomine-san sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan cewek cantik berkulit putih itu bagaikan melihat Kopi susu—pfft!" ternyata Sakurai bisa berpikiran nista juga , dan semuanya memang sependapat dengan Sakurai – kalau kamu dan Aomine saling berhadapan itu bagaikan Kopi susu , Imayoshi dan Susa langsung menahan tawa nya sedangkan Wakamatsu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak

"BWAHAHAHAHA! KOPI SUSU! HAHAHAHA"

"tapi... cewek itu siapanya Aomine-san ya?" kata-kata Sakurai membuat suasana yang penuh dengan tawa barusan langsung sunyi , dan entah sejak kapan Momoi udah ada di belakang Sakurai

"cewek itu adiknya Dai-chan"

"Dai-chan?"

"eeh—maksudku cewek itu adiknya Aomine-kun , dia anak kelas satu disini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 menit kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

3 menit kemudian

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian

.

.

.

.

"Apaaaa?!" Semuanya gempar

"Gak mungkin! Aomine yang jelek , item ,dekil itu punya adik perempuan yang cantik dan berkulit putih?! arienai!" Sewot Wakamatsu

"Sumimasen! Apa Aomine-san itu anak haram?!" Teriak Sakurai

"Oi Sakurai , jangan keras-keras nanti kedengaran" sahut Imayoshi

Muncul perempatan di jidat Aomine "aku bisa mendengar kalian dengan jelas tahu! Ryo! Teme! Aku bukan anak haram! Awas saja kau!"

Lalu Sakurai lari ngebirit entah kemana sambil teriak "WAAAA! SUMIMASEENNN!"

* * *

**Ero-hon **

Kamu ada tugas dari sekolah , dan kamu tidak bisa mengerjakannya , akhirnya kamu meminta tolong kepada kakakmu yang aho itu

Aomine sedang mandi berendam , dia sedang menikmati kehangatan air , dan di saat itulah kamu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah tanpa dosa . Aomine pun langsung berteriak kepadamu

"Jangan main membuka pintunya BEGO!"

Tapi kamu tetap saja memasang wajah tanpa dosa "aku ada tugas sekolah-"

"Ya terus?!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya , aku meminta bantuanmu"

"Aku tid-" sebelum Aomine selesai bicara , kamu langsung memotong pmbicaraannya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi - perlahan

"Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku , aku akan memberitahu ibu dimana kau menyembunyikan ero-hon mu" katamu sambil menyeringai , sedangkan Aomine hanya cengo

"He?"

.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu , tapi Aomine tetap tidak membantumu mengerjakan tugas . Lagian Aomine juga sudah menyembunyikan ero-hon nya di tempat lain , jadi kalau kau mengancamnya lagi dia tidak akan 'takut' lagi . Begitu pikir Aomine

Aomine mandi berendam , kali ini kamu tidak langsung membuka pintunya seperti kemarin , kamu diam di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil berbicara dengannya

"Oi (name) ada apa lagi hah?" Tanya Aomine

"Kau tahu... percuma saja kau memindahkan ero-hon mu ke tempat persembunyian yang lain , aku tahu sekarang kau menyembunyikan ero-hon mu di belakang lemari baju kan?" Tanyamu dengan nada suara yang agak mengancam . Aomine sweat dropped dan diam seribu bahasa

_'Dia tahu darimana?!' _Batin Aomine

.

Walaupun kamu sudah mengancam Aomine berkali-kali untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas , tetap saja Aomine tidak membantumu , akhirnya kamu meminta tolong kepada teman semasa kecil kakakmu- Momoi . Momoi pun dengan senang hati membantumu mengerjakan tugas . Dan berkat bantuan Momoi , tugasmu langsung cepat selesai .

Kamu sedang mandi berendam , lalu kamu melihat bayangan Aomine ada di depan pintu -semesum-mesumnya Aomine , dia tidak akan mengintip adiknya sendiri mandi , Aomine yang diam di depan pintu kamar mandi pun berbicara kepadamu

"Satsuki sudah membantumu menyelesaikan tugas sekolahmu kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabmu cuek

"Berhentilah mengancamku! Lagipula aku sudah memindahkan semua ero-hon ku ke tempat lain! Yang jelas kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya!" Lalu Aomine tertawa puas di depan kamar mandi seperti orang gila . Kamu hanya menghela nafas dan mengatakan sesuatu

"Hei... kau ingin tahu? Darimana aku tahu dimana kau menyembunyikan ero-hon mu itu?"

Aomine langsung berhenti tertawa , sekarang Aomine benar-benar penasaran

"- aku tahu dari Ibu"

Aomine menganga . Dan semenjak hari itu seorang Aomine Daiki mulai canggung dengan ibunya sendiri (?)

* * *

**OMAKE**

"bohong! kau pasti bohong!" teriak Aomine tidak percaya kepadamu

"buat apa aku bohong? makanya kamar tuh beresin sendiri , ibu kan selalu membereskan kamarmu! dan kalau ibu suka membereskan kamarmu , berarti ibu juga selalu menemukan tempat persembunyian majalah ero-hon mu!" balasmu

Aomine hanya diam , berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar ibumu atau ibunya tidak akan menemukan tempat persembunyian ero-hon nya lagi .

Keesokan harinya...

kamu menunggu Aomine keluar dari kamarnya , rencana nya sih kalian akan ke sekolah bareng-bareng . Tapi entah kenapa setelah sarapan barusan Aomine langsung ngebirit ke kamarnya , lalu Aomine pun keluar dari kamarnya lalu mengatakan sesuatu kepada ibumu

"ibu! mulai sekarang aku akan membereskan kamarku sendiri! jadi ibu tidak usah membereskan kamarku lagi!" kata Aomine kepada ibunya/ibumu

.

kalian berdua berjalan ke sekolah . Aomine menghela nafas lega

"haah~ dengan begini ibu tidak akan membereskan kamarku lagi! dan juga tidak akan menemukan ero-hon ku lagi! wahahahaha!" Aomine ketawa nista di jalan . kamu hanya senyum meledek kepadanya

"tetap saja , percuma... asal kau tahu saja... setiap hari ibu selalu meng-_razia_ kamarmu tahu! buang jauh-jauh harapanmu kalau ibu tidak akan menemukan ero-hon mu lagi!" katamu sambil tersenyum puas

sedangkan Aomine langsung menjadi butian debu~

* * *

**apaan nih?! gaje banget beud! =w= , Misa bener-bener kehabisan ideee! jadi yang Aomine kayak gini deh! dan ..**

**next : Murasakibara **

**nah kalau Murasakibara misa bener-bener bingung nih ceritanya bakal gimana =w= , sarannya dong! **

**maaf kalau chapter ini gak sesuai dengan kalian harapkan :') **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
